NeW GiRl
by FoxShinigami6415
Summary: A new student, a horny hybrid, and a arrangement.  summary suuuucckkks so much please read!


_**Chapter 1  
>Welcome, Cutie!<strong>_  
>The hall was filled with an uproar of students talking about resent events or what they were going to do the up coming weekend, when a strong baritone voice broke though.<p>

"Will you stop crying I, don't want to date you" the 16 year old Grimmjow Jeagerjaques said to the whimpering raven haired mouse hybrid named Loly.  
>"Tch" Grimmjow was annoyed and he hated when people-especially girls- cried. He looked up to see his piano teethed friend wearing the usually eye patch on the left side of his face. The mantis hybrid nodded his head towards the door to the classroom and then Grimmjow escaped.<br>"I'm starting to hate women" Grimmjow said heading to his assigned sit.  
>"Don't be going all gay on me Grimm" Nnoitora said staring at some random chick's ass. <p>

"No I'm just getting sick of these girls begging to go out with me..." Grimmjow stated as he placed his thumb and index finger on either side of the bridge of his nose and pick it.  
>The class became silent as their teacher Mr. Gin Ichimaru walked in with his toothless grin and squinted eyes, dressed in a dress shirt and fancy pants.<br>"Hello class! Take your seats, I have fantastic news to tell you all" Gin twinkled as he mentioned "we have two new students coming in to our wonderful academy." The class was surprised and all had there own ideas on who they were. The girls thought it was two extremely handsome Guys and the boys thought that they were really pathetic nerds or something. 

"OK girls you may come in now!" the door open reviling two very beautiful female hybrids. "Why don't you introduce yourself, ladies?" 

"Ok hello, I'm Shinji Hirako" said the tall perky blond girl announced giving the class a big piano teethed smile. Her dark blonde hair went straight across her fore head and straight down her back. "Oh! And I'm a ladybug hybrid" pointing to the set of filers that twitched on the top of her head. 

She then look towards the girl next to her. She had strawberry blond hair that was choppy and went to her mid back, with a cow lick at the top of her head. "Hello, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm Bengali tigress hybrid."  
>"Wow! We don't have many feline hybrids around here and so cutec" Gin added.<p>

"Well Shinji, why you don't sit next to Mr. Gilga" Shinji nodded and walked towards her new desk, as Nnoitora's watched the hem of her skirt.

"And you can sit in front of Mr. Jeagerjaques" Grimmjow gave a feral grin as Ichigo took her seat. Ichigo sat down with her bag at her side and pulled out her ruby red framed glasses and looked towards the board. The class was simple and the forty five minuets went by very quickly. 

"Hey Shinji what class do you have next" Ichigo said as she questioningly held her chin as she looked at her schedule. 

"Well we have only five classes together and one of them is a special" Shinji said getting out her schedule. "Aw we have gym tomorrow" Ichigo looks at her schedule and smiles. 

"Hell ya I have art now" Ichigo jumped in the air as she gave thumbs up to herself. "Damn it I have computers" Shinji said sulking away as Ichigo sprinted to art class. 

She opened the art room door and said "Hi, I'm the new student were do I sit" 

The blind black teacher replied by saying "It doesn't matter." Ichigo took a seat at a random easel and started to draw.  
>"Hey Steve wonder" and in walked the guy she sat in front of last class. His hair was weirdly styled but, he looked sexy with his matching neon blue eyes and cat like smirk.<p>

"I'll just be taking a seat then" Grimmjow then sat next to Ichigo at a different easel.  
>"Hey there cutie" Grimmjow pushed his chair closer to Ichigo. <p>

_**Ichigo Pov**_

"Hic" I was a little weirder out. One this dude had blue hair. Two he was some kind of feline hybrid and since mating season is coming upc wait what that on his neckcshit its crest.  
>(For those of you who don't know hybrids are more complex then half anime half human creatures. There are these things called crests and they are given to the first born male or female. Then the male automatically become dominant and the female become submissive, there are some cases were the male become submissive and are able to breed children, but that's another story. Anyway when a submissive crest and a dominant crest unite not only do the two hybrids become mates but the families become one. But since there are some people who want to fuck everything that moves, like my twin brother Shiro, crests are rare and only used in noble or traditional families<em>.) So why does he have one?<em> 

"Hey" the boy spoke "You look cute in a skirt" of course a comment on how I look. Man I hate skirts. 

"Thanksc" I said hoping he leaves it at that. 

"So you're a tigress hybrid, thats hot" Why is he still talking to "Ahh!" what the hell just rubbed against my ass. 

"You sure are loud didn't expect my tail hmm" what the hell is wrong with him. He inched closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and the blood rush to my face. 

"Ya see I'm a panther and you're a tigress and there are no other cat hybrids in this area so coming this mating season I thought we couldc" His hands creped down my back and I got even more flushed. 

"Nononono" I pushed him away put he grabbed my shirt or more like my breast and I feel on top of him."Hama" what was that weird sensation. 

Grimmjow Pov 

There she is that cute little tigress; damn she hot, Oo and an empty sit right next to her. I walked over to her and sat down. "Hey there cutie" I could just smell her shyness and pheromones she got to be close to her heat cycle.

"Hic" her voice made my dick jump. I started to check her out Wow she's got huge boobs. My eyes traveled south showing that her skirt was a little short, just one inch away from showing off her panties. Wonder why I'm so attracted to her maybe it because she wearing that crest or something I don't know or care. 

"Hey" I tried to get her attention but she kept drawing. "You look good in a skirt" Holy shit did she just blush. 

"Thanksc" I got closer and took her tail in with mine brought it up and started to rub her ass with it. Sweet I got a reaction I love getting those from her. She moaned at that, so I moved closer to her ear and whispered in her ear. 

"So tigress that's hot" She only moaned louder. "You sure are loud, didn't expect my tail hmm" This really was fun I wouldn't mind doing it for a sport. Its was true there weren't any other feline hybrids in the minus half my family.

"Ya see I'm a panther and you're a tigress and there are no other cat hybrids in this area so coming this mating season I thought we couldc" I was cut off by Ichigo pushing me while say "Nononono" 

I grabbed something squishy, then feel back and hit my head and felt something heavy fall on me. I pecked an open to see Ichigo well Ichigo's boobs, they were really big. She moved her head downward and we were face to face. 

Wow she got really soft eyes, her nose was more firm but still feminine, her lips were glossy and I could smell the sweet strawberry gloss. Her whole face lit up in a bright crimson, she moved herself to get up witch only made my growing erection harder. I saw she noticed my erection and hurried even faster to get off of me. 

"Awww your just going to leave my like this, kitten?"  
>She looked down and balled her fist and looked like she was going to Ooff... "Pervert!" was the last thing I heard before I got kicked in the nuts damn she got powerful legs. I almost blackout, the next thing I heard was the finally bell. I got up and limped to my locker. <p>

"What got into you?" I heard Nnoitora ask. 

"Oh nothing I just had a conversation with the new tigress hybrid" 

"Oh I now what ya mean I spent last period with that ladybug girl" Nnoitora moved showing me the bruises on his face and arm. 

"I got kicked in the balls" then I heard laughter form behind us I turned to see my strawberry and the ladybug laughing while they we're at they're lockers. 

I ignored them a walked to my car into it and then see that Ichigo and bug girl had just said they're good byes. I saw Ichigo put on what looked like a helmet and pull out skateboard and started to ride it down the street.  
>I thought for a sec about it and then started to drive home. I lived with my mother Camilia and my father Demetrius Jeagerjaques. We leaved in an amazing house it was almost as big as a mansion. We used to have these stupid old neighbors who would always yell at me and my dad to dye our hair, but they died I think. To me the house is an eyesore because it was always so weirdly colored with the black paint and red doors and window. To make matters worse I used to be able to see straight in to they're doll room and those thing creep me out.<br>When I got home our driveway was blocked by a moving truck. I got out to yell at the driver but was hit by something. 

Normal Pov 

Grimmjow rubbed his and yelled "Watch were your_" he stopped to realize that the person who ran into him was Ichigo. Grimmjow's whole mood changed. "Hey are you okay" he stopped and looked to a pair of white lacy pantys. When Ichigo feel her legs spread and gave Grimmjow a clear view. He bushed and he never blushed. 

"Hey do you need some help" he said as he got up and offered her his hand. 

"Ya thanks, aww shit its you" she got a good look at him and realized it was Grimmjow. "You some kind of stalker or something" 

"No you're the one who ran into me actually." getting closer to her to prove his point. 

"Well move I got to get home" she said as she pushes him out of her way and walked in to the house next to Grimmjow's.  
>She walks and is greeted by one of her maids, Uryū Ishida. <p>

"Kurosaki-sama" Uryū said and continued. "Your father left this for you" she handed Ichigo a piece of paper and it said: 

Dear beautiful virgin daughter,  
>Daddy is sorry about he got work a little late to night but don't fear I'll be home in time for diner our neighbors invited us so get Karin and Yuzu ready. Oh and wear some thing nice.<br>Love,  
>Your sexy father XOXOX <p>

At Grimmjow's house he was welcomed by his younger brother Ggio punching him in the face. His brother was only a year younger then him so he was pretty strong. 

"There you are brother your later then usually, Dad wants to see you" Ggio said looking down at Grimmjow. 

"Thanks" Grimmjow said punching Ggio square in the mouth. Grimmjow and his brother were so similar it was creepy. Grimmjow was on his way to his father's office and opened the door. Grimmjow and his father look exactly alike except Demetrius was taller and muscular. 

"So whats up Pops" Grimmjow said taking a seat in front of his father's desk. 

"Grimmjow tonight you will meet your mate" Grimmjow looked and Demetrius dumbfounded. 

"What do you mean "mate" Grimmjow was very confused. 

"You are going to meet the woman you will spend the rest of your life with" Demetrius said taking off his glass. "She a feline hybrid and her father is owner of a very powerful company" Demetrius was good father but was strict and put business first in some situations. "Her and her family will be joining us for diner tonight so make a good impression." Grimmjow was pissed but kept his mouth shut. 

"Yes father" with that Grimmjow went off to get ready. 

Ichigo Pov 

Great just great not only do I have to fight Karin into a dress but most of my closes are still in Russia. Yes, I'm part Russian and can speak it fluently. We moved here for no reason but what my father said was love, so the hell if I now. 

"Kurosaki-sama" Uryū scared me "Your father is on the phone and is asking for you" 

"Thank you Uryu" she bowed and handed me the phone. I placed it to my ear to have my eardrums blown by my fathers greeting. 

"Hello my pure daughter!" 

"What dad?" I yelled back at him. 

"My sweet daughter tonight you'll be meeting your mate" his words stopped my heart. 

"What?" My mate why so sudden and why is my dad picking my mate. 

"Sweetheart you know that daddy has a very powerful company and a lot of people want to be pat of it" 

"So your selling me to some creepy perverted old man" I interrupted him I could feel my stomach start to twist in disgust. 

"Nononono sweetheart that eldest son of a very wealthy man, so look nice daddy loves you" he hung up. 

"That goat-chin bustard I'll kill 'im" I yelled at the top of my lungs. 

Grimmjow Pov 

So a matec that just sucks I meat a cute tigress and now some stupid house cat has to come in to the picture. 

"Grimmy!" I heard my little sister she was so cute she was only 4 and had my grandma's green hair. 

"Hi Nel" I picked her up. "Whats up" 

"The mean maid is making me wear some stupid dress for diner" she sniffled as I lifted her to my shoulders. 

"Aw come on Nel it can't be that bad" I was wrong the dress was 3x her size and was pink and Nel did not like pink. 

"What about this one" I pulled out a cute lime green dress. 

"That's perfect!" I heard my mother yell in excitement. She had her black hair pulled back and her copper eyes light up with happiness as she looked at the dress I picked for Nel. "Thanks Grimm"  
>I ran off to my room to get dressed all fancy I a suit and went down stairs to kill time or to help out, when my mother called me and my siblings up to meet the guests. <p>

Normal Pov 

The huge white doors swung out to show Isshin Kurosaki and his three daughters. Ichigo liked stunning with her form fitting light blue dress with slit going down from her thigh. 

For the record she did not pick out this dress her father did. Her hair pulled back into a high pony tail that had had her bangs showing. 

"Isshin-san" Demetrius retched and shock Isshin's hand. 

"Hello Demetrius-San, this is my daughter Ichigo" Ichigo was dumbfounded the man in front of her looked a lot like Grimmjow. 

"Aw she is lovely" Demetrius said as he kissed Ichigo's hand. 

"Thank you sir" Ichigo was nervous of doing something stupid. 

"And this is my son Grimmjow" What did he just say Ichigo thought as the blue haired teen came in to view. 

"Sup' Ichi" Grimmjow said so calmly as he brought Ichigo's had up to his mouth and licked it. 

"Youc"before Ichigo could say anything her father said 

"Do you to knew each other" 

"Yes" Ichigo pulled her hand away so fast her hand got whiplash. "From school" 

"Well why don't you two go for a walk till diners ready" Grimmjow's mother said cheerfully. 

"Great idea" Grimmjow said pulling Ichigo to the garden. 

"So" Ichigo made a sound "cdid you know about the arrangement" she was a little shy. 

"No but I'm happy it's you I was worried it was some ugly house cat and your everything but" Grimmjow again tried to be smooth. 

"Why were you groping me in art" Ichigo asked 

"Because I was flirtingc it usually works" 

"On what whores" 

"I usually date whores" 

"Doesn't that make you a whore" Ichigo snickered 

"What about you" Grimmjow asked 

"What about me" Ichigo repeated the question 

"You get around right" 

"No" 

"Ever had a boyfriend" 

"No" Ichigo getting more flushed 

"Fuck buddy" 

"No" Ichigo tried to hid her face but alas 

"Anything" Grimmjow said getting exited 

"No!" Ichigo yelled at Grimmjow 

"You're telling me with a body like that your still a pure white virgin" he said pointing a finger at all of her. 

"y-yes" she was bashfully biting her thumb. 

"Have you had your first kiss before" they began to walk again 

"No" Grimmjow tackled Ichigo to the ground. "Ow! Grimmjow what the mmm" 

She was cut of by a pair of strong soft lips forcefully smacked together with her delicate sweet lips. Her strawberry flavored lips urged Grimmjow to go on and left him wanting more. He glided the tip of his tough on her bottom lip asking for premise, but Ichigo wouldn't give him it. So he bit on her lip just hard enough to shock her but not scare her. Ichigo tried to resist but Grimmjow was just too skilled, so she gave in. They're tongues danced with each other trying to achieve dominates and Grimmjow won. They parted for a quick second only to resume they're petting session. Grimmjow's hands were both on her hips they moved slowly to grab Ichigo bottom and massage her lower half. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, Ichigo put her hands into Grimmjow's surprisingly soft hair. 

They both parted and look at each other they're eyes half lidded Grimmjow had a classic feral grin and Ichigo had her kiss swollen lips parted practically begin for more. Ichigo and Grimmjow realized what they were doing and looked were they're hands were. Then gazed back at each other they're eye show the lust they had for the other. Ichigo looked away and back again with the brightest cherry blush and as while as Grimmjow's. 

I hope you guys liked it and if there are any grammar errors tell me ill fix it And any idea for the next chapter would be great. This maybe my second story but im still getting used to this so any advice would be nice. Thanks for reading, fav, review, you know what to do(rhymed)  
>-KiTsUnE<p> 


End file.
